


Whose Line Is It Anyway?

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Greenberg Appreciation Week ‘19 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossover, First Kiss, Fluff, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Zac looks out his window late one night to see people in his backyard. It only gets weirder from there when he discovers it's members of the Whose Line Is It Anyway? cast, along with Justin Timberlake, and they're expected to save the McCall pack from danger. Or risk the world ending if they don't.





	Whose Line Is It Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of Greenberg Appreciation Week: Dealer's Choice.
> 
> This is what happens when you spend almost every night watching Whose Line Is It Anyway reruns and have Colin Mochrie's voice screaming in your head.

Zac Greenberg jumps out of his bed when he hears a loud BOOM! from outside his window. He hesitantly makes his way towards the window. Living in Beacon Hills has made him a little weary about strange noises in the middle of the night. Or anywhere really.

He’s surprised when he looks down and doesn’t see any immediate supernatural threat. Instead there are just four strange men standing in his yard, looking around in confusion. He squints out into the darkness and feels his confusion rise. He can swear he recognizes at least one of the men. But he has no idea what they’d be doing here.

He makes his way downstairs, stopping to grab his lacrosse stick from the hall closet. It might not seem dangerous, but he’s learned to be prepared. Especially in this town. He opens his backdoor quietly and slips outside.

He hears a shriek to his left and raises his lacrosse stick, prepared to strike.

“Don’t hit him!” Someone shouts from down in the yard.

“Yeah he’s just a kid,” another voice says.

Zac frowns and looks to where the noise came from and sees someone hunched over near the house. It’s only then that he realizes the people weren’t talking about him but to him. He lowers his lacrosse stick and slowly approaches the figure.

“I really wouldn’t touch him,” a slightly familiar voice says.

Come to think of it, all of the voices have sounded familiar. He turns his head and his eyes widen when he sees who is standing in his yard.

“What the hell?”

“A usual reaction to seeing us,” Colin Mochrie says.

Ryan Stiles nods, “The frowning and confusion is normal too.”

“He’s not saying anything,” says Wayne Brady. He reaches out to poke Zac in the stomach and Zac flinches back. “But he can move, so he’s not broken.”

“What are you doing in my yard?” Zac asks them.

“We were trying to figure out the same thing,” Ryan tells him.

“But then Justin started freaking out and we got distracted,” Colin says, pointing over Zac’s shoulder to the hunched figure.

“Justin?”

“Yeah, Justin Timberlake,” Wayne says, as if it’s completely normal for Justin Timberlake to be in someone’s backyard.

Zac turns to look at him, and frowns. “What’s up with his hair?”

“There is nothing wrong with my hair,” Justin says, speaking for the first time. He brings a hand up to his curly blonde locks and glares at him. “This is _fashion_.”

Zac turns to the others in confusion, “Why does he look like he’s from the early 2000’s?”

Ryan leans in close and speaks just as quietly, “Because he is.”

Zac’s eyes widen, “But you’re not? Are you?”

“No thank god,” Colin says. “We somehow escaped that torture alive.”

“I liked that time,” Ryan says.

“You would.”

Zac sighs and looks around, “None of this explains why you’re here. How did you get here?”

“I don’t know,” Ryan admits. “One moment I’m in my kitchen making a sandwich and the next I’m standing here.”

“Same as me,” Wayne says. “Except I was having wine.”

“I was drawing a bubble bath,” Colin says. “That I’ll never get to enjoy.”

Ryan places his hand on Colin’s shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll be home soon and you can draw another one.”

Zac’s phone starts ringing suddenly and he frowns when he sees it’s a blocked number. Normally he wouldn’t answer it, but it’s the middle of the night. Even scammers have hours.

“Hello?”

“They have your friends,” a warbled voice says on the other end of the line.

“They have your friends,” the voice repeats. “And they have theirs. Let them know.”

Zac looks where the others are standing in the yard. He takes his phone away from his ear and puts it on speaker.

“You’re on speaker,” he says.

“They have your friends,” the voice says for a third time, and Zac has to fight back a sigh. “If you want them alive, you must find them.”

“Find them?” Zac says. “What? Who do they have?”

“Scott McCall. Danny Mahealani. Stiles Stilinski. Liam Dunbar. Derek Hale. Theo Raeken. Drew Carey. JC Chasez. Chris Argent. Sheriff Stilinski. Malia Tate. Lydia Martin. And others. We have anyone that could help you.”

“What the fuck?” Zac says. “Wait, why did you only kidnap one member of *NSYNC?”

“He’s the one that matters,” the voice says. The others nod in agreement. “And Lance was too pretty to take.”

“That makes sense,” Wayne says.

“No it doesn't!” Zac and Colin shout in unison.

Zac sighs, “Why do they have them? What do you want?”

“They have what they want,” the voice says. “And what you want. If you want to see your friends alive, you must save them.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Zac asks.

“Figure it out,” the voice tells him. “Or they die tomorrow at midnight. And then the world.”

There’s a click and then silence.

“What the fuck?” Zac mutters.

“What does he mean the world?” Wayne asks. “Is he going to kill everyone on the planet if we don’t save those people?”

“Why do we have to save them?” Ryan asks. “We don’t know them!”

“We do know Drew,” Wayne says.

“Yeah well, he doesn’t count. It’s not like they took Aisha.”

“Well they did say ‘and others.’”

“Oh god,” Ryan groans. “They have Aisha!”

“We don’t know that,” Colin says.

“But we don’t know they don’t,” Ryan argues. “We have to get her back!”

"We don't know anything about saving people!"

"We're actors," Ryan says. "We'll think of something."

"We're comedians," Colin points out. "Not stunt men!"

"We do improv," Wayne says. "We think on the spot all the time. Maybe we can do that here."

"We're going to wind up slaughtered and it's going to be all on you idiots,” Colin mutters. His gaze lands on where Justin is leaning against the house. “And what about him? What the hell is stuck in the 2000’s Justin Timberlake going to do? Sing us out of this?”

“Are you sure none of you have seen my band?” Justin asks. “You know? Joey? Chris? Lance? JC? I like JC.”

“I’m not even sure when the last time you saw them was,” Ryan says.

Justin frowns, “Why wouldn’t I see them?”

“No reason,” Zac says. He turns to the others. “We can’t be giving away secrets from the future.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the least of our worries right now,” Colin tells him.

“I don’t know,” Wayne says. “Giving someone too much knowledge about their future could really change things.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ryan says. “We have to think of a plan.”

“How can we think of plan if we don’t know who has them?” Colin asks. “Or where they are? Or where _we_ are?”

“You’re in Beacon Hills, California,” Zac tells him.

“Oh just great,” Colin says, throwing his hands up. “We’re in _California_.”

“I’ve never heard of Beacon Hills,” Wayne says. “And I’ve lived in LA for years.”

“It’s kind of off that map,” Zac says. “Because of the werewolves and other supernatural.”

Colin gives a hysterical laugh, “Werewolves. Right. What next? Banshees?”

“Well actually…”

Colin holds up his hand, “No! You shut up!”

“He’s probably the one that can help us,” Ryan points out. “He lives in this town. And we were put in his backyard for a reason.”

“If you say so,” Colin says. “So what do you propose we do kid whose name I still don’t know.”

“My name is Zac, and the first thing I need to find out is which members of the pack are taken,” Zac says.

“Pack?” Wayne asks. “Like werewolf pack?”

“Exactly like that,” Zac says. “Though there are humans and other creatures in it. Like Chimera’s and Banshee’s and Kitsune’s.”

“I don’t care who’s in it,” Colin says. “Do you think there’s anyone around that can help us?”

“We’ll have to find out,” Zac says.

There isn’t. Anyone that Zac can think to call has been taken or isn’t answering their phone. Zac sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “We might be on our own.”

“So what does that mean for us?” Ryan asks. “How are we supposed to find them?”

“Well they have to be somewhere that’s big enough to keep the all without the kidnappers worrying about being found,” Zac says. He starts pacing around the yard without really thinking about it. “There are a bunch of abandoned warehouses right on the edge of town. It seems cliché, I know.”

“But it’s all we’ve got,” Colin says.

“Yeah we might as well look,” Wayne says.

“It seems like the person on the phone wanted them to be found,” Ryan says.

“I don’t think he’s the one that took them,” Zac says. “He kept saying _they_ have your friends. So I think he just knows what’s happening and was trying to get us to look.”

“Then why threaten their lives? Or the lives of everyone else in the world?” Wayne asks.

“I don’t know,” Zac admits. “But we need to get ready so we can go. We don’t have much time.”

“Do you have weapons?” Colin asks. His eyes land on Zac’s lacrosse stick that’s still laying on the porch. “Besides that.”

“I’ll check,” Zac says. “There has to be something in the house.”

“Do you have food?” Ryan asks.

“Yeah it’s probably not good to fight bad guys on an empty stomach,” Colin adds.

“Sure,” Zac says. “Follow me.”

He leads them into the house. Colin stops to grab Justin and bring him inside. “Nice house,” Justin says.

“Thanks,” Zac says. He’s still feeling confused about Justin’s part in all of this. Especially a younger Justin Timberlake.

“You guys can help yourselves,” Zac says, gesturing to the fridge. “I’ll go raid the closets upstairs and see what I can find.”

He shouldn’t be comfortable leaving complete strangers alone downstairs, but for the most part they seem harmless. And he needs a little time alone to process everything.

His friends have been kidnapped. The cast of Whose Line Is It Anyway along with Justin Timberlake have been sent back to help him find them. Because for whatever reason their lives now rest in his hands. That’s not daunting or anything. Not at all.

Zac takes a deep breath and goes to the closest. He pulls out his other lacrosse sticks and a baseball bat and heads back downstairs. When he does it’s to see Ryan, Wayne, and Justin eating sandwiches at the table. Colin is nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Colin?” Zac asks.

Ryan shrugs, “I think he went to find the bathroom.”

Zac nods and moves further into the room. He hears footsteps and turns around to see Colin standing there. “I found my weapon,” he says.

Zac takes one look at it and has to fight not to laugh. “You know that’s not real, right?”

“Of course I do,” Colin says. “I wouldn’t be stupid enough to hold it if it were real. These things are dangerous.”

“Got that right,” Zac mutters. He claps his hands together. “Alright. Finish up eating so we can get moving. We have a world to save.”

Twenty minutes later they’re all piling into Zac’s jeep. It’s a tight fit but they make it work. Zac drives to the outskirts of town. When he gets close, he cuts off his lights and eases the jeep slowly into one of the mostly empty parking lots. In fact, all the parking lots are free of vehicles except one.

“I think this might be it,” Zac says, looking out the windshield towards the building.

“You would think they’d have someone standing watch,” Ryan comments

“Maybe they don’t think anyone is going to find them,” Wayne says.

“Probably not since they took everyone with supernatural abilities,” Zac says. “They figured no one would be able to sniff them out.”

“Yet here we are,” Ryan says.

“If this is even the right place,” Colin says. When Zac glares, he shrugs. “What? We don’t know for sure this is where your friends are.”

“It has to be,” Zac sighs. “We’re going to have to go in.”

“Do you think they have guns?” Wayne asks.

“Definitely.”

“And we’re going in armed with plastic,” Colin says. “Perfect. We’re all going to die.”

“No, we’re not,” Zac says. “We have the element of surprise here. Just follow my lead.”

“Well I’m certainly not following theirs,” Colin says, gesturing to Ryan, Wayne, and Justin.”

“Can you try to be a little more supportive?” Ryan asks.

“This is me being supportive.”

“You guys are really lucky these aren’t werewolves we’re trying to sneak up on otherwise our cover would have been blown already,” Zac tells them. “Now are you done arguing so that we can go?”

Ryan nods, “We’re ready.”

“What are we doing?” Justin asks.

“We’re going to save our friends,” Zac tells him.

“Do you think JC is in there?”

“Yes,” Zac says. “I do. And if you want him to be safe you need to stay back, okay?”

“Got it,” Justin says.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Together, they exit the car and grab their weapons. Zac grabs his lacrosse stick, but he also has a knife in his boot if he needs it. He hopes he won’t. He doesn’t exactly want to stab anyone.

They sneak up to the door, looking around to make sure no one is watching before sneaking inside. Zac’s glad that they’re all at least able to be quiet now. If they can manage to get in without being seen they might just make it out alive.

They stop outside a door, and Zac puts his ear up to it, trying to listen. He can hear people talking inside.

“I think this is it,” Zac whispers. “Now we need to do this quietly so maybe we should wait…”

Zac suddenly finds himself pushed aside as Colin opens the door and goes running into the room, the plastic sword he’s carrying held high above his head as he yells loudly.

Zac curses and follows him in, the others right behind him. There are only two men in the room. One of them takes one look at Colin and collapses. The other drops his gun in surprise, and Zac rushes forward and kicks it out of the way. Justin rushes the man and hits him over the head with a bat.

“GREENBERG?”

“WAYNE BRADY?”

“JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE?”

Zac turns to his classmates and raises a hand, “Hi guys.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles asks.

“We’re here to save you,” Zac tells him.

He grabs the keys and goes about unlocking their chains.

“How did you find us?” Scott asks rubbing at his wrists.

“Lucky guess,” Zac says.

“JC!”

Zac watches as Justin rushes towards the man in question and jumps on him, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

“Hey Justin,” JC says. “Good to see you too.”

“Were there others?” Zac asks.

“No, just those two,” Scott says.

Zac’s brow furrows, “How did two people manage to get the upper hand on all of you?”

“I don’t know,” Scott says. “I just remember passing out and then waking up here.”

“Same for me,” Stiles says.

“I think it’s the same for all of us,” Theo says.

“So, are we going to talk about why the cast of Whose Line just ran in here with you?” Stiles asks.

“I really have no idea,” Zac says. “They just showed up in my yard. And I got a phone call saying it was up to us to save you before tomorrow night or you’d die.”

“I never thought I would say this, but thank god for Greenberg,” Stiles says.

Danny smiles and rests a hand on his shoulder, “I would have been rooting for you. If I knew it was you that was coming.”

Zac returns the smile, “Thanks Danny.”

“You know, I was wondering why Drew Carey was here with us,” Stiles says. “But I just went with it.”

“For the first time in your life you didn’t ask questions,” Derek says.

“It wasn’t the most pressing matter,” Stiles says.

“But you asked why JC was here with us,” Scott points out,

“Yeah but that’s JC,” Stiles said. “Dude is awesome. No offense, Drew Carey. You’re a cool guy too.”

“I would have been more excited to see JC too,” Ryan says.

“I know I am,” Justin says, snuggling further into JC’s arms.

JC just sighs and rubs his back, “I missed you too man.”

“You can’t leave me like that again,” Justin mumbles. “I love you too much to lose you.”

“My mom would be dying right now,” Liam says. “She loves *NSYNC.”

“I’m sure we have enough time to meet her,” JC says. “If Justin can extract himself long enough.”

“I can as long as you hold my hand,” Justin tells him.

JC smiles fondly down at him, “I think I can manage that.”

“We should get out of here,” Chris says. “We might have only saw two people but that doesn’t mean there isn’t more. And I’d rather not stick around to find out.”

“Me either,” says the Sheriff. “What are we doing with him?” He nods his head towards the unconscious man. “Do you want me to take him in?”

“That might be for the best, at least for now.”

“So if we don’t know how they got here, how are they supposed to get back home?” Zac asks them.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Scott says.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just am,” Scott tells him. “I had a feeling this would work out and it did. So I have to believe the others are going to get home safely.”

“Hopefully they don’t just up and disappear,” Liam says. “Not after I told my mom I had a surprise for her.”

Colin, Ryan, Wayne, Drew, Justin, and JC all stick around long enough for Liam to introduce them to his parents. His mother is over the moon about meeting two members of *NSYNC. His father though seems more than thrilled to have Drew, Colin, Ryan, and Wayne in his home.

“I love watching old episodes of Whose Line,” he tells them. “I watch it every night before bed.”

“He’s not kidding,” Liam’s mom Jenna tells them. “He can’t fall asleep without watching an episode anymore.”

“What can I say? It relaxes me,” her husband David says. “Especially those earlier episodes. It reminds me of when I first met Jenna.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Drew Carey tells them. “It seems we were doing something right.”

After they’re done there, they go back to Zac’s house. He orders pizza and they eat it out in the backyard. It’s then that he realizes this is the most people he’s ever had over to his house. Everyone is laughing and talking as they eat.

“I wish this could last,” he whispers.

“Why can’t it?” Drew asks him.

“Well they’re not exactly my friends,” Zac says. “We go to school together and I’m on the lacrosse team with some of them, but we don’t exactly hang out. No one ever really notices me except when Coach is yelling at me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“Oh it is,” Zac says, giving him a wry smile. “But it’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“Hey,” Danny says, sitting down next to him on the grass. He smiles and leans into his side. “Thanks for saving me.”

“Of course,” Zac says. “I couldn’t let you die. Any of you. But especially you.”

“Why especially me?”

Zac shrugs, “You’ve always been different with me.”

“I notice you,” Danny tells him. “I always have. But you never seemed to realize it. You’re always looking down, Zac. If you’d look up every once and a while you’d realize I’ve been right here this whole time, waiting.”

“Waiting for what?”

“For you to see me,” Danny says. “The say I see you.”

“How do you see me?” Zac asks him.

Danny smiles and leans in close, brushing his nose against Zac’s, “As someone amazing that I really want to spend more time with on a more than friend basis.”

Zac’s eyes widen for a moment before he smiles, “I want that too. I just never thought... I’ve been an idiot, haven’t I?”

“Maybe, but you got there in the end.”

“It only took me years,” Zac says.

“Better late than never,” Danny tells him. “Now are you going to kiss me? Or do I have to…”

Zac leans forward and silences the rest of Danny’s words with a kiss. He feels him smiling against his lips, and can’t help but smile back.

When they finally pull back, it’s to find the backyard considerably emptier than it was before. He looks over at Scott, Stiles, Derek, Liam, and Theo who are still eating pizza. “Where’d everyone go?”

“They’re gone,” Stiles says.

“I can see that,” Zac says. “But where?”

“Probably back to where they came from,” Theo says.

“Yeah one moment they were here and the next they were just gone,” Liam says.

“I’m having a hard time believing this wasn’t just some weird ass dream,” Stiles says.

Zac looks back over at Danny, and takes his hand into his. “I hope it’s not.”

Danny pinches him and laughs when Zac jumps, “I’d say the chances are good you’re awake.”

“Good,” Zac says. “Because even with all the weird I prefer this reality.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
